


But do aliens believe in us

by hajimenii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically the ultimate otp stargazing and some tears, spoilers to the end of the interhigh i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2240739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hajimenii/pseuds/hajimenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But sometimes they would catch a shooting star passing by in front of them, and that's when Oikawa would rapidly point at it and shout:</p><p>'Look Iwa-chan! A UFO!!' At which Iwaizumi would only sigh and reply what he always did.</p><p>'That's not a UFO dumbass, that's a shooting star'. But as usual, Oikawa ignored his logical retort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But do aliens believe in us

**Author's Note:**

> Ok first of all we all know where the alien/Oikawa stuff comes from, but in case you don't, as a kid he's seen repeatedly wearing alien shirts and hoodies. But whatever, this is roughly based on a headcanon tumblr user mirroneuron and I came up with which you can check here http://mitsuba.co.vu/post/92237525765/so-while-talking-with-sevgi-we-came-up-with-this. The setting in where I based the story in case you have trouble imagining it, would be somewhere around the Hirose river in the Sendai city. 
> 
> This was also written mostly with 'Sleeping at last' fantastic music as the background, which I strongly reccomend to check.
> 
> Also english is not my first language and it has been ages since I've written some fiction, plus it's not beta-read and so there can be loads of mistakes or weird expressions. I apologize for that and hope that even though, you can still enjoy it.

 

No one really knew where Oikawa's love for aliens and outer space came from. His father speculated it could be from those foreign TV shows his son sometimes caught him watching about aliens and criminal investigations, while his mother thought that it was probably from one of those animated children shows they always aired on Sunday mornings. But Iwaizumi thought he knew better, he firmly believed that he was probably just born like that, Oikawa Tooru the alien enthusiast. But be it for the reason it was, the thing was that said alien enthusiast was now at his door, waiting for him to come to his house for some 'UFO sighting'. They were only seven, but Iwaizumi already knew better than to deny Oikawa these requests, the sulking and disappointment on his face when he did so were not worth it. So as he always did, he huffed and mumbled a quiet 'alright'.

It always worked like this, Oikawa grabbed his hand and started to run off to his house while Iwaizumi tried to keep them both from tripping over some rock and breaking their noses. Then through Oikawa's window in the second floor, they were able to reach the roof of his house's first floor, where they always laid as Oikawa exclaimed 'you gotta pay attention Iwa-chan, you can't blink or we'll miss them!'. Iwaizumi wouldn't say he did not believe in aliens, you never really know, right? But he didn't believe in them in the same way his best friend did, with that enthusiasm and fervent ardor. Still, they never saw any UFO, obviously, but sometimes they would catch a shooting star passing by in front of them, and that's when Oikawa would rapidly point at it and shout:

'Look Iwa-chan! A UFO!!' At which Iwaizumi would only sigh and reply what he always did.

'That's not a UFO dumbass, that's a shooting star'. But as usual, Oikawa ignored his logical retort.

'Iwa-chan you think aliens know we are here?'

'With how much you yell at them, it wouldn't be surprising if they did'. Oikawa's face lightened up. 'Still, those are probably just shooting stars'. His friend's smile fell a little, but he could tell it was mostly fake disappointment.

'But what's the fun in thinking they are just shooting stars?'

'Mmh well, you can always make wishes upon them'.

'You can?'

'Yeah, it's what my mom says'.

'Well unlike you, your mom is usually right...' Iwaizumi frowned and looked at him, just to meet his friend with a cheeky grin which obviously told him that he was only kidding. They both returned to look up the sky when suddenly another shooting star passed by.

'Ok! Ok then I...I wish to be the best volleyball player in the whole world!'

_______

They were twelve when Iwaizumi's family decided to move from their house to one of the apartments in the new block they had recently build a few streets above theirs.

'Don't make that face, we'll still come and go to school together, we only live like ten minutes from each other'.

'Yeah but until now we lived thirty seconds from each other...' At seeing that Oikawa didn't have much intentions to try and cheer up, as usual, he ended up giving in.

'You want me to stay the night today?' Oikawa's eyes grew larger and seemed to practically glow as he nodded his head vigorously. Iwaizumi could only sigh trying to hide his smile.That night they fell asleep in the roof with their hands intertwined.

The next day while they were coming back from school Oikawa tried to bring Iwaizumi to his house again, but this time Iwaizumi really insisted that he still had things to unpack and managed to get home early. But the following morning when they met to go to school, Iwaizumi was smiling unusually excited.

'You gotta come to my house after club activities'.

Oikawa guessed that it was to show him his new house and all, and although the enthusiasm was rare in his friend and at this hour, he only nodded. And so after volleyball practice finished, they went both to Iwaizumi's new house. Oikawa looked at the building quite bitterly for taking his friend a few meters away from him, but still followed him inside. But instead of staying in his apartment, Iwaizumi made him take some more stairs untill they reached the rooftop. Iwaizumi then opened the door and stood there with his hands at his hips, happy and proudly.

'Cool isn't it?'. Oikawa fell silent. The sky looked so different from this height...he could see his own house and the river seemed to shine with the moonlight and the brightness of the stars. It was truly beautiful.

'Iwa-chan this is amazing...'

'I know! You can come here any time to look at UFOs and the stars or whatever the view is so much better than from your roof'. At hearing this, Oikawa who had been entranced watching the sky turned his head to his best friend and felt like he could just hug him forever. Iwaizumi looked so happy to be able to give Oikawa this, and his smile was so big and sincere and beautiful. Iwaizumi looked so bright at that moment Oikawa practically jumped at him to hug him.

'Thank you Iwa-chan, thank you!!'

'Don't need to thank me you dumbass'. He laughed while returning the hug. 'Just don't start living on this roof forever, alright?' Oikawa nodded with his head buried in his best friend's neck.

'Alright'.

_______

Now they were seventeen and it had been four days since they had, once again, lost against Shiratorizawa in what had been their last Interhigh tournament. At school Oikawa appeared more or less normal, which means that he was maintaining pretty well his frivolous persona act. But Iwaizumi was having more trouble than usual trying to keep him in line during volleyball practice. He had tried talking to him on their way home, but Oikawa refused to really dwell on it. However today was Saturday and as Iwaizumi checked his calendar once again, he decided that this was enough.

It was 10pm when he went to his friend's house to pick him up. Oikawa's mother was surprised to see him, but happily welcomed him and he could see how worried she was too. Iwaizumi went to Oikawa's room where he was, obviously, watching some volleyball match on his computer.

'Get up and come with me'. Oikawa maintained his eyes still glued to the screen, but still replied back.

'Why?'

'Just come on and follow me, please'. Iwaizumi knew that asking nicely would make Oikawa get on the move, and it did. Oikawa lazily got up and followed Iwaizumi quietly. Iwaizumi told his friend's mother that they might come back late and she told them to take care. Oikawa started walking with his hands in his hoodie's sleeves, but Iwaizumi took one of them and grabbed it to make them walk faster.

Once they reached his building, they went directly to the rooftop and Iwaizumi made them both lay on the ground. They stayed still and silence for a while, and Iwaizumi could see Oikawa starting to relax. Few more minutes passed until Oikawa speaked up in a soft and quiet voice, so unlike his usual self but a voice Iwaizumi knew very well, it was a voice he detested.

'You know we've only got one more chance right?'

' 'Course I know'.

'After the next match there will be no more Shiratorizawa'.

'I know'. With that, silence fell over them once again until suddenly, a shooting star passed by. Almost automatically and more as a reflex than anything else, Oikawa pointed weakly at it.

'Oh, an UFO'.

'That's not an UFO dumbass, that's a shooting star'.

Oikawa chuckled bitterly.

'I don't think so Iwa-chan, if those were shooting stars I'd be the best volleyball player in the whole world by now. And I am obviously not'. He buried his eyes deeper in his hoodie. Before he could start to dwell much on that, Iwaizumi took the hoodie out of his face just in time for him to see the meteor shower start. Suddenly a shooting star flew by, and then another, and another. The whole sky seemed to be glowing.

_'I wish to be the best volleyball player in the whole world!'_

'Ooh, look at all those shooting stars. Maybe that time you wished to be the best volleyball player in the world what we saw was really an UFO...but ya know, you can always try again. I mean, one of these definitely has to be a shooting star'. He then tilted his head to the side to look at his friend, and was greeted with Oikawa trying very hard not to sob. He was biting his lower lip while his body jerked a little as he tried to contain his tears. Iwaizumi sighed and then with a soft smile, grabbed Oikawa by the shoulder and pulled him closer, in a way that his friend's head was now resting in his shoulder. At the contact, Oikawa burried his head on Iwaizumi's chest as he clinged almost desperately at him and finally let all his tears flow freely. Iwaizumi hugged him as he watched the stars fall down one by one, hoping for one of them to, this time, finally hear their wish.


End file.
